This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. It has been manifested clinically for many years that heparin induces leukocytosis in patients after receiving the drug, suggesting that heparin at clinical dosage transiently modulates leukocyte trafficking in patients. However, to date, it still remains unknown how heparin treatment leads to the leukocytosis in patients.